Mémoire
by TheOrangeBook
Summary: Paul aimait John depuis ses quinze ans. Bien entendu, à cette époque, il ne le savait pas encore. 1964/1965 environ. McLennon.
1. Habitudes

**Voici un McLennon pour mon propre plaisir d'écrire. Je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver Paul McCartney et John Lennon adorables. C'est comme ça. J'en viens même à croire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être simplement amis. Non, mais franchement... regardez les agir!  
En tout cas... **

**Voici donc ici mon imaginaire qui s'emballe. ****Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Au départ, il n'était même pas pensable pour Paul d'être amoureux de John. Paul vécut d'abord ce sentiment comme de l'admiration. John était plus âgé, avait l'air confiant et semblait plutôt populaire. Ça paraissait donc normal. Pendant un moment, l'admiration comblait la raison. Puis, le doute réapparut lorsque Paul rencontra Cynthia. Il la trouvait sympathique… au début. Mais plus le temps avançait, plus il avait l'impression qu'il la redoutait. Ensuite, il se rendit compte qu'il ne voulait ni la voir, ni lui parler. Un soir, alors que John se disputait avec elle, Paul se surprit à penser qu'elle pouvait bien s'en aller, que de toute façon, il serait capable de s'occuper de John lui-même. Ça lui ouvrit les yeux. Il évita le musicien quelques temps, puis vint à la conclusion qu'il préférait vivre en cachant ses sentiments, plutôt que de ne plus revoir John.

[…]

Paul entra alors dans la maison.

- John, je ne voudrais pas te presser, mais…

- Oui, oui, je sais. Explique ça à Cynthia.

Le bassiste regarda la jeune femme, gêné. Elle tenait Julian dans ses bras. Paul leur sourit.

- Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas bousculer vos derniers adieux.

La jeune femme se contenta de sourire avant de retourner son regard vers son mari.

- Tu ne fais pas de bêtises, hein?

John passa son bras autour des épaules de son ami.

- Paul va s'en charger. Il va bien s'occuper de moi. N'est-ce pas, Paul?

- Ai-je le choix? laissa-t-il échapper en roulant les yeux.

John déposa alors un baiser sur la joue de Paul.

- N'est-il pas adorable? Alors tu vois chérie, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Il échangea alors un dernier baiser avec sa femme, puis les deux beatles quittèrent la maison.

[…]

Paul préférait éviter l'alcool en tournée. Avec les concerts et les entrevues, il ne voulait pas se permettre de mal paraître. Ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas de John. En fait, lorsque Brian faisait la leçon au groupe sur la consommation et la popularité, John les défendait en prétendant que cela les aidait à gérer le stress et à mieux dormir. Et le jeune homme n'avait pas tout à fait tort. L'alcool faisait parfois bien les choses. Les journées de congés étaient donc rapidement célébrées par les Beatles.

Un soir, faute d'alcool, John s'était endormi sur le sol de la chambre. Alors que George et Ringo riaient de lui en tentant de le réveiller, Paul les regardait, installé sur le divan, en se demandant combien de temps pourrait-il encore rester assis. Il savait bien qu'il n'y aurait que lui pour s'occuper de la situation. Ni George, ni Ringo n'allaient le faire à sa place. Ni tous les autres qui étaient dans la chambre. Les collègues, les contacts, et les jeunes femmes sorties d'on ne sait où. Tous buvaient et parlaient plutôt fort. C'était à se demander s'ils avaient remarqué que John gisait maintenant sur le sol.

John était de nouveau debout. Loin d'être rassuré, Paul décida tout de même de se lever. Si John avait bu, s'était endormi, et qu'on l'avait ensuite réveillé contre son gré, sans doute que quelqu'un allait en payer le prix. Le bassiste ne le savait que trop bien. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse anticiper, George prit un coup en plein visage. John, souriant, était déjà prêt à recommencer. Bien entendu, ce début de bagarre eut l'attention de toute la chambre. Paul tenu donc à intervenir avant que tout cela devienne un véritable spectacle.

Une fois John séparé de son adversaire, Paul lui proposa d'aller l'installer dans son lit. Il refusa d'abord. Puis, après avoir titubé un peu à travers la pièce, il ne trouvait pas l'idée si idiote. Il sourit bêtement au bassiste, qui comprit rapidement. Les deux hommes firent de brèves salutations, et partirent ensuite vers la chambre.

Sans faire d'histoire, John se coucha sur le lit. Assit près de lui, Paul s'occupa de lui retirer ses chaussures, son veston et sa cravate. Il savait que John avait l'habitude de dormir en sous-vêtements, mais il n'avait jamais osé retirer son pantalon. Pensant que son ami s'était endormi pendant cette routine, Paul se leva. Une main stoppa son élan. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit les deux yeux de John briller dans le peu de lumière.

- Reste avec moi.

Paul s'y attendait. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois.

- John, dans moins d'une minute tu seras de nouveau endormi.

En guise de réplique, John tira sur le bras de Paul. Ce dernier s'étendit alors près de son ami.

- Merci, murmura John.

Puis, avant que le sommeil ne vienne le chercher, il passa ses bras autour de Paul. Ça aussi, ce n'était pas la première fois. Mais Paul avait l'habitude de ne pas répondre… pour son propre bien. Il ignorait si c'était parce que Cynthia était loin, ou parce que John était affectueux lorsqu'il buvait, mais il s'en moquait. Même si ce n'était pas des accolades réciproques, il profitait toujours un peu de ces moments, sans que John ne s'en rende compte.

La plupart du temps, dans ce genre de situation, Paul attendait simplement que John s'endorme complètement, puis il se décollait et partait en douce.

- … as cette fois, chuchota John.

Paul, encore surpris que son collègue soit réveillé, ne comprit pas ses paroles.

- Mm?

- Pas cette fois.

- Mais de quoi parles-tu?

John laissa un long soupir s'échapper.

- Lorsque tu me croiras endormi, tu partiras froidement.

- Je ne partirai pas «froidement», tenta de se défendre le bassiste. Que voudrais-tu que je fasse, que je reste ici jusqu'au petit matin?

- Pourquoi pas?

- John, n'oublie pas qu'il y a aussi George et Ringo dans cette chambre et que d'avoir deux amis enlacés dans un même lit éveille parfois les soupçons. Je peux bien croire que l'alcool te rend câlin, mais je ne suis pas une peluche, John, et encore moins ta fem…

Paul remarqua que John était déjà endormi. Il sourit, un peu tristement. Ce n'est qu'ensuite que, comme à son habitude, il quitta les bras de John.

[…]

* * *

**Si vous avez apprécié, sachez qu'il existe d'autres chapitres! Ils arriveront en temps et lieu. ;)**

**À la prochaine! **


	2. Esquisses

**God, j'étais certaine d'avoir publié le deuxième chapitre! Ça fait si longtemps!  
Désolé! Désolé! Désolé!**

**J'espère que vous me pardonnerez!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Paul était devenu très proche de John le jour où il avait perdu sa mère.

Ce fut un grand bouleversement pour John, lui qui commençait tout juste à connaître la femme qui l'avait mis au monde. Jamais Paul n'oublierait la soirée où son ami avait pleuré dans ses bras. À ce moment là, il se trouvait tant privilégié. John n'avait pas l'habitude de montrer ses sentiments. Paul voyait donc cet instant comme une importante marque de confiance. Bien entendu, lui aussi avait perdu sa mère quelques années plus tôt. Mais il aimait penser que ce moment intime allait bien au-delà de cette perte qu'ils avaient maintenant en commun.

Ce souvenir restait. Paul avait l'impression qu'il pouvait encore sentir les larmes chaudes de John couler dans son cou. C'est aussi dans cette soirée qu'il avait, pour la première fois, fait allusion à ses sentiments envers son aîné. Le malaise que cela avait créé avait été bien vite dissipé par une plaisanterie de John. Puis les deux jeunes hommes n'en avaient jamais reparlé.

[…]

John et Paul étaient arrivés plus tard cette soirée-là, faute d'entrevue. La journée avait été plus longue que prévue et les deux jeunes hommes étaient épuisés. Étrangement, ils ne virent ni George, ni Ringo lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre. Paul fit alors une vérification complète de la chambre: Ringo dormait, et George était parti il ne savait où.

- Veux-tu manger quelque chose?

En arrivant dans le salon, Paul vit la tête de John dépasser de par-dessus la porte du réfrigérateur.

- Non, merci, dit-il en s'assoyant sur le divan.

- Alors, un verre pour terminer notre soirée?

Paul hésita un moment, puis accepta en voyant John qui semblait le supplier en lui souriant. En attendant l'arrivée des boissons, Paul prit le journal sur la table pour une lecture rapide. Il entendit ensuite John déposer les verres, et le sentit s'asseoir près de lui.

- Alors… nous sommes seuls?

- Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois… Et Ringo dort de l'autre côté, répondit Paul, sans même quitter son journal des yeux.

- Ne soit pas rabat-joie, et bois!

Paul quitta donc son journal et l'échangea pour son verre d'alcool. Il hésita.

- John… qu'il y a-t-il là-dedans?

- Ah! Tu vas voir.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux, puis cognèrent leurs verres avant d'en avaler une gorgée. John ne put s'empêcher de rire lorsqu'il vit Paul faire la grimace.

- John, qu'est-ce que c'est?

- … tu le sauras lorsque tu auras terminé ton verre.

Paul sourit.

- Est-ce un défi?

- Peut-être bien.

Il y eut un moment de silence et de regards complices. Puis, d'un seul coup, les deux hommes vidèrent leurs verres. Après quelques grimaces, les hommes se mirent à rire.

- Chut, moins fort, nous allons réveiller Ringo...

- Puis après? répondit John, ne se privant pas de rire.

- Chut! Arrêtes!

Avec l'avertissement, John semblait rire encore plus fort. Paul, ne trouvant pas d'autres moyens de le faire taire, plaqua sa main sur la bouche de son ami.

- Mmmm!

- Non, je ne l'enlèverai pas!

Paul continuait à rire alors que John se débattait mollement.

Paul remarqua qu'à ce moment précis, il aurait aimer pouvoir dire «Je t'aime» à John. Comme à toutes les fois où il constatait à quel point ils étaient proches. Cette idée l'attristant, ses gestes s'arrêtèrent, laissant son ami à présent libre. Il continua à rire légèrement, pour ne rien laisser paraître. John lui sourit.

- Si tu veux savoir, je ne sais pas moi-même ce qui se retrouvait dans ces verres. J'ai simplement fait un mélange avec des bouteilles du bar.

Paul retrouva alors un rire sincère. Il traita brièvement John d'imbécile, puis il se leva du divan. Ramassant les verres au passage, il se dirigea ensuite vers la petite cuisine où il commença à nettoyer la vaisselle sale. En fait, ceci n'était qu'un prétexte pour s'éloigner de John. Il trouvait toujours un moyen de le faire lorsqu'il sentait ses sentiments remontés à la surface. Il ne voulait pas encombrer John avec ses déclarations amoureuses. Alors il ne disait rien.

Une main passa devant le regard de Paul, le sortant de ses pensées. Tournant la tête, il rencontra alors John et son sourire. Il ne l'avait pas entendu se lever.

- Tu sais, tu n'es pas obliger de faire le ménage.

- … oh, t'inquiètes, ça ne me dérange pas.

Paul finit de laver les verres, et commença à faire le reste de la vaisselle. Il espérait que John le laisserait tranquille. Mais non. Il restait là. Pire, il l'observait. Et le silence s'installa. Paul lançait parfois des regards à John, accompagnés d'un sourire, mais John ne disait toujours rien. Il faisait simplement observer.

- Paul?

- Mmm.

- M'aimes-tu?

Paul figea. Le coeur partant à tout allure. Il devait maintenant penser à agir normalement.

- John, serais-tu en manque d'affection? plaisanta-t-il.

- Nah… je suis sérieux. Tu ne sembles être jamais fatigué de t'occupé de moi. Cynthia n'endurait même pas la moitié de ce que tu endures, dit-il en riant. Alors… je me disais que tu devais beaucoup tenir à moi pour m'endurer ainsi.

Le bassiste s'interdisait de regarder son ami. Sinon, c'était le rougissement assuré.

- Eh bien… Je te considère comme mon ami le plus proche… et en effet, je t'aime… bien.

Paul sourit timidement. John rit légèrement.

- N'est-ce pas plus profond que ça? Je veux dire… comme… la première fois?

Paul se figea. Il n'eut pas eu besoin de se retourner vers John pour savoir de quoi il parlait. Il se choqua avant même de pouvoir rougir.

- Comment peux-tu me poser une question pareille?

John, qui était pourtant sincère dans sa question, fut surpris que son ami réagisse de la sorte. Paul essuya rapidement ses mains mouillées, puis regarda rapidement John avant de le contourner. Oui, il aimait John. Plus que n'importe qui. Mais il n'aimait pas qu'il plaisante ainsi avec une déclaration faite naïvement dans son adolescence. Il savait qu'il aurait mieux fallu se taire…

- Paul! Attends!

Paul s'arrêta net. John lâcha un soupir de soulagement, puis marcha la distance qui les séparaient. Il prit le poignet de Paul par la main, insistant pour que celui-ci le regarde. Hésitant d'abord, le bassiste finit par se retourner. Avant même qu'il ne puisse rencontrer son regard, John plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne. Paul eut à peine le temps de fermer les yeux, que John recula.

- … que fais-tu? soupira le bassiste.

Paul tentait de rester calme, malgré la forte envie de cogner son alter ego. Il croisa simplement les bras en regardant sévèrement John. Ce dernier sourit.

- Tu n'as pas… apprécié?

- Pourquoi aurais-je apprécié? Parce que c'est ce que je veux? Je ne suis pas une catin, John. Tu ne peux pas jouer avec moi comme ça.

Paul jeta un dernier regard à John, avant de lui tourner le dos pour se diriger dans sa chambre.

- Paul!

Il n'arrêta pas cette fois-ci.

- Je ne voulais pas… je te le jure!

Il ne se retourna même pas.

- Bonne nuit, John.

Il ferma la porte.

Une fois derrière la porte, Paul sourit tristement. Il déposa ses doigts sur ses lèvres et soupira. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qui venait tout juste d'arriver.

- John, tu es vraiment un idiot.

Puis il rit légèrement.

[…]

* * *

**Et puis? Vous aimez bien?**

**Rien n'oblige les reviews, mais je les aime bien en général. **


	3. Départs

**Bah oui, je prends mon temps. Je m'excuse pour toute personne qui suivrait mon histoire.  
Mon envie de d'écrire et publier arrive en vague. PARDONNEZ MOI S'IL VOUS PLAIT!**

**Bonne lecture! ^^**

* * *

**Départs**

Des douces lèvres vinrent embrasser sa joue ce matin-là. Il aimait croire que c'était lui. Bien entendu, il savait bien que ce ne pouvait être le cas. Le groupe était de retour en Angleterre depuis quelques jours. Il avait donc retrouvé le confort de son logis.

- Bon matin, Paul.

Et la jeune personne à ses côtés n'était pas un certain musicien, mais bien Jane. Malgré le manque d'une relation totalement sincère, Paul l'aimait bien. C'était une femme magnifique, brillante et libre. Heureusement pour lui, Jane semblait parfois plus tenir à sa liberté qu'à leur relation. Paul s'en satisfaisait. Il savait que le mariage n'était donc pas quelque chose qui germait dans l'esprit de Jane. Tout était bien ainsi.

[…]

Les quatre musiciens sortaient tout juste de la scène, le temps du changement de décor. Ils étaient à la télévision, après tout. Avant d'arriver à leur loge, John intercepta Paul.

- J'aimerais te parler.

- D'accord, dit-il souriant.

Paul s'apprêta à continuer sa route, mais le regard de John lui fit comprendre l'ampleur de sa demande.

- Je suis sérieux. J'aimerais beaucoup te parler… en privé.

- Euh… d'accord. Mais je ne crois pas que nous avons le temps de parler maintenant.

Le guitariste parut déçu.

- Après l'émission?

Paul approuva avec un sourire.

[…]

John observait Paul. Cela devait déjà faire plus d'une trentaine de minutes que l'émission était terminée. À présent, les gens discutaient paisiblement dans les coulisses. Paul parlait à George. Et John l'observait. Il ne savait pas si son ami l'ignorait ou s'il avait tout simplement oublié sa requête.

Paul remarqua que John le fixait. Il rougit légèrement, et sourit.

Il détourna ensuite le regard, reprenant la conversation.

[…]

Le groupe venait tout juste de sortir des studios. Un chauffeur les attendait. Tout souriant, les quatre jeunes hommes embarquèrent.

- Ouf, quelle soirée! souffla George en s'allumant une cigarette.

- Quoi? Parles plus fort. Avec tous ses cris, j'entends plus rien maintenant.

- D'accord avec Ringo, rit Paul. Personnellement, je suis épuisé.

Une conversation s'en suit. John était à l'écart. Par choix. Il était dans ses idées. Une bonne partie de la soirée, il s'était préparé mentalement afin de parler à Paul. Mais l'occasion n'était jamais arrivé, et son collègue semblait avoir oublié. Ce n'était pas qu'il voulait se débarrasser de cette conversation, mais elle engendrait en lui un certain stress. Il était donc impatient qu'elle se produise.

- Et toi, John?

- … qu-quoi?

- Lâches-le, Ringo! Tu vois bien que tu le déranges.

- Nah… c'est moi qui ne vous écoutais pas. Pardonnez-moi.

Et la conversation reprit. Paul avait remarqué que son alter-ego était silencieux avant que les deux autres n'interviennent. Bien qu'il était curieux de ses réflexions, il n'osait lui demander ce qu'il le préoccupait.

- John…

- Mmh?

Paul murmura.

- Tu voulais me parler tout à l'heure, non?

John parut surpris. Paul sourit.

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'avais oublié?

- … eh bien… oui.

Paul rit, alors que son collègue le contemplait. Comment avait-il pu penser qu'il l'oublierait?

- Alors, de quoi voulais-tu discuter?

- Je… Pas ici. J'aimerais que ça soit un peu plus… privé, tu comprends?

George interrompu leur conversation sans scrupule.

- Qu'est-ce que vous murmurez vous deux?

- Pff! Comme si ça te concernait! se défendit John.

Alors que George lançait des regards soupçonneux à John, Paul lui proposa subtilement de venir boire un verre chez lui.

- Ça nous donnera le temps de parler.

[…]

- Fais comme chez toi.

Paul se déplaça rapidement dans l'espace de sa demeure. Replaçant les objets, en ramassant d'autres au passage et allumant quelques lumières. Il s'excusa du désordre et proposa à John de s'asseoir. Puis il disparut dans la cuisine, pour revenir quelques instants plus tard avec deux verres. John, assit sur le divan, le remercia et lui sourit. Paul s'installa près de lui. Ils se regardèrent en silence. Et le malaise s'installa. Des conversations sans sens s'en suivirent. Les verres se vidèrent et furent remplis de nouveau.

Ce fut Paul qui craqua.

- John… j'adore converser avec toi, mais… notre conversation… nous sommes ici…

Il hésita. John soupira.

- … je sais.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Une expression sérieuse s'installa sur le visage de Paul.

- Donc… de quoi voulais-tu que l'on discute?

- … c'est… plutôt délicat.

Pour sa part, John semblait plutôt incertain. Lentement, il prit le verre de Paul et le déposa sur la table avec le sien. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais rien n'en sortit. Pourtant, il était prêt. Il ne lui manquait qu'une simple phrase pour commencer.

Paul s'approcha de lui. Il semblait insister du regard. John sourit nerveusement.

- Paul… je… j'aimerais que…

Faute de nervosité, les mains de John étaient sans cesse en mouvement. Il avala sa salive, et baissa les yeux,

- Je sais exactement quoi te dire. Mais je ne sais comment l'introduire.

- … John?

Il releva la tête. Paul paraissait maintenant si près. Il aurait voulu l'embrasser. C'est alors qu'une main vint se déposer sur son genou. Le regard de John alla de la main jusqu'au visage de son collègue. Il lui souriait tendrement.

Encore une fois, Paul aurait aimé pouvoir partagé ses sentiments. Sourire en coin, il regrettait déjà d'avoir posé sa main sur John. C'était un rapprochement de trop. Il avait peur de ce que John pouvait penser. À ce moment, une main vint se déposer sur la sienne. Il crut alors rougir comme une jeune fille. Gêné, il leva les yeux et rencontra le regard de John. Celui-ci lui souriait.

Par la suite, tout fut spontané. Paul se permit d'approcher un peu plus. Il savait exactement ce qu'il voulait faire. Peut-être le regretterait-il, mais il ne voulait pas y penser pour le moment. Il voulait croire en une dernière tentative. Il sourit alors pour une dernière fois, puis déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son alter-ego. Sans hésitation, John y répondit. Les deux hommes se rapprochèrent mutuellement durant leur baiser. John plaça sa main dans le cou de son partenaire, en profitant pour approfondir le baiser. Mais, bien qu'agréable, cet échange ne dura pas plus longtemps.

À peine la séparation achevée que Paul se défendit.

- John, je n'aurais pas dû…

- N-non! Surtout pas!… En fait… c'est exactement de cela que je voulais parler.

- Qu-quoi?

Paul semblait perdu. John souriait.

- J'aimerais que l'on essaie.

- … tu plaisantes?

- Non. Je voudrais vraiment que… l'on soit… en relation.

Paul prit un air sérieux.

- John, c'est fort aimable… mais que fais-tu de Cynthia?

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce mariage n'est pas tout à fait passionnel.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'être en compétition avec elle.

John eut, à son tour, un air sérieux.

- Tu ne seras jamais en compétition avec elle. Je suis sérieux. Paul… Je veux réellement débuter quelque chose avec toi. Tu m'aimes… depuis si longtemps.

Paul doutait encore. Pourtant, John était sincère, il le savait. Mais ça paraissait si impossible comme demande. John prit les mains du bassiste dans les siennes.

- Je ne sais pas jusqu'où mes sentiments peuvent aller, mais je veux te faire confiance pour le découvrir.

Paul retira ses mains de leur emprise et s'éloigna de John.

- Je ne… peux pas te donner une réponse maintenant… J'ai toujours cru que cette… affection à ton égard n'aurait jamais de… conclusion, tu comprends?

John compatit d'un signe de tête.

Cette dernière phrase mit fin à leur conversation.

[…]

* * *

**Le quatrième chapitre arrive dans pas long, promis!**

**TOB xx**


	4. Installations

**Une quatrième partie pour vous faire plaisir!  
Bonne lecture à vous! ;)**

* * *

**Installations**

Cela faisait exactement une semaine qu'ils avaient eu cette conversation. Une semaine que John avait fait sa maladroite demande. Pourtant, Paul avait l'impression qu'il avait oublié. Depuis une semaine exactement, John agissait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, ou pire, il semblait ignorer le bassiste. Paul gardait ça pour lui. Il voulait répondre à John, lui lancer des regards, émettre des sous-entendues, mais impossible d'attirer son attention.

Pensant qu'il était simplement mal à l'aise avec sa demande, Paul laissa les jours passer.

[…]

Après la deuxième semaine, Paul en avait assez. Il ne supportait plus l'agissement de John. C'était si normal que c'en était hypocrite. Ce n'était pas tout. À la fin de la semaine précédente, après un spectacle, John avait trouvé une jeune femme on ne sait où. Le groupe, y comprit Paul, se doutait bien de ce qu'il avait pu faire avec. Le bassiste était choqué, pour ne pas dire jaloux. Il se demandait comment John pouvait-il continuer sa débauche féminine. Cette fois-là, il ne réagit pas. Mais, la semaine suivante, lorsque le guitariste fit un sous-entendu qu'il «s'en ferait bien une après le show», Paul céda. Alors que le groupe était dans sa loge. John reçu un coup en plein visage.

- Salaud!

George et Ringo échangèrent un regard, sans mot.

- Paul, comment…

- T'es qu'un imbécile, John, et un putain d'égocentrique!

Paul quitta la loge à une vitesse fulgurante. John le suivit en courant. Les deux autres musiciens ne comprirent absolument rien et ils en vinrent à la conclusion qu'il en était peut-être mieux ainsi.

John rattrapa Paul à l'arrière scène. Pour le moment, aucun technicien ne semblait y rôder.

- Paul, mais attend!

- Pourquoi? M'attends-tu, toi?

- Paul!

Sprintant, John finit par rattraper le bassiste. Il attrapa son bras de justesse, l'arrêtant dans sa course. Paul se retourna, lui jetant un regard sévère. John tenta d'y voir la raison de cette soudaine attaque.

- Paul, pourquoi…

- Parce que je croyais que t'étais sérieux, que tu voulais vraiment de moi. Eh bien, non! On va patienter avec quelques jeunes filles en attendant que le grand McCartney se décide!

- Paul, de quoi parles-tu?

Le bassiste observa son collègue. Il semblait sincère dans son questionnement. C'est à ce moment que Paul commença à croire qu'il avait peut-être eu tort. Légèrement orgueilleux, il se contenta de regarder ailleurs. Il libéra son bras de John et soupira.

- J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais… couché avec… de belles inconnues dans les dernières semaines.

Plus calme dans ses paroles, Paul paraissait maintenant fébrile. À voir l'incompréhension sur le visage de John, il avait de plus en plus l'impression d'avoir agi comme une femme jalouse. Il se trouvait stupide.

- Paul, je n'ai couché avec personne depuis… ce soir là. Je te le jure.

Sur ses paroles, il prit les mains du bassiste dans les siennes.

- Je suis désolé si mes agissements t'ont fait croire le contraire… mais… J'essayais simplement de me conduire comme l'imbécile que je suis normalement.

La stupidité à son comble, pensa Paul. Il s'était emballé pour presque rien. Il sourit à l'idée qu'il aurait dû faire confiance à John.

- Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse… pour ça, dit-il en désignant la joue de John. Je me suis vraiment fait des histoires pour presque rien. C'est moi l'imbécile ici.

- Ne dis pas ça. Je le méritais bien.

Les deux hommes se sourirent.

- Alors, tout est réglé?

Paul examina rapidement les alentours, avant de retourner son regard vers John. Le bassiste se permit alors d'embrasser son interlocuteur. Considérant cette échange comme étant sa réponse, John fut heureux d'y participer. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de son partenaire et fit en sorte de le plaquer contre le mur le plus près. En plus d'être mieux caché des regards indésirables, ce changement eut aussi comme effet d'accentuer le baiser. Les langues commencèrent alors à s'amuser et les corps à en demander plus. Paul sentit John déplacer sa main jusqu'à son veston afin de le déboutonner. Il fit ensuite de même avec les premiers boutons de sa chemise.

- … que fais-tu?

- Je t'allume.

John pénétra sa main à l'intérieur de la chemise à la recherche d'une zone érogène. Ses doigts arrivèrent alors à la rencontre d'un mamelon déjà durci. Au même moment, John s'attaqua au cou de Paul avec ses baisers. Le bassiste voulait éviter de gémir, ayant bien trop peur que quelqu'un puisse l'entendre. La marque que John était en train de lui imprimer dans le cou éveillerait assez les soupçons comme ça.

- John… no… nous sommes… plutôt exposés… ah… si quelqu'un passait? chuchota Paul.

- J'ai presque fini.

Puis John se recula. Il regarda le cou de Paul avec fierté et sourit.

[…]

Les deux hommes étaient devant le miroir de la loge. Paul observait la marque presque mauve sur sa peau.

- Bravo, John.

- Merci.

- Que vais-je dire à Jane?

- Je croyais que vous étiez en «union libre».

- Ça ne veut pas dire que je peux faire n'importe quoi.

Paul ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Il était tout de même marqué par John. Dans un certain sens, il en était heureux. À ce moment, John installa sa tête sur l'épaule de Paul.

- C'est pour que tu te rappelles que tu m'appartiens maintenant.

Paul rit.

- Comment pourrais-je l'oublier?

[…]

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu.  
À une prochaine fois!**

**TOB xx**


	5. Surprises (Brian Epstein bonus)

**Voici un petit moment que je voulais écrire, mais que je ne savais pas où mettre.  
C'est donc devenu un moment "bonus" de ma fic. Au plaisir!  
Bonne lecture à vous! ;)**

* * *

**Surprises (BRIAN BONUS)**

Brian Epstein avait approché les Beatles car il était attiré par John. Plus il le découvrait, plus il en était amoureux. Cet amour n'était malheureusement qu'à sens unique. John, au courant de la situation, avait fait savoir poliment à son manager qu'il n'était pas intéressé. Brian se contentait alors du fait que John ne l'avait pas violemment repoussé et qu'il avait pu rester le manager des Beatles.

Maintenant qu'il se considérait en relation avec Paul, John eut une pensée pour Brian. Il repensait à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec lui quelques semaines auparavant. Bien avant le premier baiser avec le bassiste. Ils avaient alors eu une discussion sur la relation non consommé que lui et le manager avaient vécu. John voulait en reparler avec lui, s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Brian l'avait alors rassuré, insistant qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire pour lui, qu'il avait passé à autre chose et peut-être même rencontré quelqu'un. John était heureux pour lui, même s'il pouvait percevoir dans sa voix un peu de regret.

[…]

- Et si quelqu'un entre?

- J'inventerai quelque chose.

Complètement étendu sur le divan, John allongé sous lui, Paul sourit.

- J'ai bien hâte de voir ça.

Les deux hommes recommencèrent alors leurs langoureux baisers. John, pour son propre plaisir, en profita pour descendre ses mains jusqu'au fessier de son partenaire, le malaxant sans retenu. Il laissa même échapper un «J'aime tes fesses» entre deux échanges. Flatté, Paul rougit légèrement. Bien que tenté d'aller plus loin que le simple baiser, les deux hommes s'abstenaient, sachant que ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit. D'ailleurs, Paul, tout en profitant de ses échanges passionnés, restait vigilant. Il ne tenait pas vraiment à se faire prendre la langue dans la bouche de John. C'est ainsi qu'à chaque bruit de pas, John pouvait sentir une hésitation de la part de son partenaire.

Paul se raidit soudainement. Le baiser connu sa fin, et le bassiste leva la tête.

- Ça vient par ici, cette fois.

Paul fixait la porte.

- Arrête et embrasses-moi.

Le bassiste regarda John. Il semblait le supplier.

- Ne me regarde pas ainsi.

Puis il eut un bruit de clé dans la serrure. Paul retourna son regard sur la porte. La poignée tremblait. Rapidement, les deux hommes se séparèrent et s'assirent convenablement sur le divan. La porte s'ouvra.

Brian Epstein entra dans la chambre. Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux deux hommes qui semblaient l'observer avec curiosité. Il leur sourit et alla s'asseoir près d'eux.

- Je voulais justement vous parler.

[…]

- Ce qui fait en sorte que vous aurez encore une semaine chargée.

- Le contraire nous aurait étonné, souligna John.

Brian s'en excusa au nom de la célébrité et s'apprêta à partir. Les trois hommes se levèrent et se saluèrent. Brian se dirigea ensuite vers la porte.

- Juste avant de partir, je voulais vous avertir…

Il se retourna alors vers les deux jeunes hommes.

- À voir les têtes que vous aviez tout à l'heure, j'ai tout de suite deviné ce que vous faisiez avant mon entrée. Mais qui suis-je pour vous juger? Tout cela vous appartient… mais sachez rester discret et vigilant.

Abasourdis, les deux hommes approuvèrent d'un mouvement de tête. Brian leur sourit, puis quitta la pièce.

Par ce sourire, John fut convaincu de la sincérité des propos de Brian.

Il avait bel et bien passé à autre chose.

[…]

* * *

**Avez-vous aimé mon petit bonus? Je l'espère bien! ;D**

**TOB xx**


End file.
